Flushed
"Flushed" is episode 4 of season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 17th episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on July 26, 2012, and September 27, 2012 on Teletoon in Canada. Overview When the town's water pressure mysteriously drops and two teens go missing, the gang begins to suspect something fishy's going on in Whitechapel. Rory confesses to flushing two baby alligators during last year's locker search at the same time that Benny flushed one of his magic potions. When Erica is attacked at the school car wash, they realize they're now battling two very angry alligators and their evil mutant son as the other two were obviously a male and a female who fell in love. Synopsis At a party, one of the attendees decides to go for a dip in the pool alone but she never makes it out, as something swimming in the water eats her. The next day, Ethan’s in the middle of a shower when the water stops running, so he and Benny have to go to school with half-washed, oily hair. Meanwhile, Erica’s taken it upon herself to haze the freshmen, beginning with them dressing and behaving like infants. Sarah, who’s only observing, excuses one of them to the bathroom and then follows close behind, as she’s gassy from drinking too much blood. In the stall next to her, she hears lots of noise and the freshman calling for help, so she runs to get a nurse. However, by the time she comes back with one, she sees that the girl is missing with only a tooth remaining in her shoe. In home ec, Ethan and Benny are learning how to cook pasta but there’s no water flowing through the pipes. When they look under the sink, they see a slimy green creature crawling through the destroyed pipe. They consult with Sarah and then head down to the school’s basement, where they find a mutant alligator. Rory shows up and admits to introducing two gators to the school (with Benny being to blame for its super strength) and they lock the first one in a storage closet. Later, at Ethan’s house, they see a news report saying that another alligator has been captured, so they believe that the situation is under control; however, Erica arrives, complaining of a third alligator that ate her phone. Using the GPS on Erica’s phone, they track the alligator, which is heading back to the home where the first person was attacked. There, while Sarah lets it rip in the bathroom, Erica gets her snack on, and the boys prepare to take down the gator. The alligator pops up in the hot tub and when Ethan freezes up, Erica steps in and gives the gator a magical concoction, which causes it to explode. The episode ends with the guys strolling through the halls, outfitted in various alligator gear and feeling very confident, but Sarah brings them back down to earth by reminding them that there’s still a live gator trapped in the storage closet. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Dean Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Marshall Williams as Tad *Megan Anderson as Heather *Cassandra Croppo as Kate *Norma Dell'Agnese as Mrs. Oppenheimer *Darryl Hinds as Vance Munce Trivia *Unlike most episodes this season which aired on a Friday, this episode aired on a Thursday. This is most likely due to Disney Channel not wanting to conflict with the opening ceremony of the 2012 Summer Olympics. *This episode shows some very mature scenes as two murders were committed by two of the Alligators. Goofs *It is said that if vampires drink more than a pint of blood, they get nauseous and flatulent. Erica knows this, but in "Blood Drive" both she and Rory, were shown drinking considerably more than a pint, and yet neither were worried by or show these effects. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Blood Category:Erica Category:Sarah Category:Rory Category:Ethan Category:Ethan Morgan Category:Benny Category:Benny Weir Category:Benthory Category:Bentharah Category:Ethica